deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Helen
}} '''Helen' is a minor character on Devious Maids. She is Pablo's former girlfriend. While having some marital problems with Zoila, Pablo starts seeing Helen. They continue going out after Pablo leaves his wife, but she soon breaks up with him for continuously lying to her. Not having anywhere else to go, Pablo decides to attempt a reconciliation with Zoila. Biography 'Season 2' After their son, Tito graduates, Jose and his wife, Rita decide to throw him a graduation party. They invite Zoila and Pablo. However, Pablo informs them of his and Zoila's separation, and asks if he may bring his new girlfriend, Helen. Jose and Rita allow him. Later, Pablo visits Zoila to tell her the news. She is left furious and forced to run out of Genevieve's home. At the party, Pablo and Helen talk with Rita and Jose. Helen says that it was nice meeting them and then excuses herself to go to the bathroom. She hands Pablo her drink and walks away. Pablo thanks his friends for allowing him to bring Helen, especially since it probably put them in an awkward situation. Jose informs his friend that it was alright and that he feels bad about the separation. Rita asks how Zoila's doing. Pablo says that she is not doing so good because when he told her he was dating Helen, she was devastated. At that moment, Zoila walks in, bringing with her a date: Dave Grant. The couple walk past Pablo, Rita, and Jose and Zoila is smiling and waving at people. Rita comments that she seems to have bounced back. Pablo is a bit jealous. Later, Pablo and Helen walk by Zoila and Dave. They see the couple kiss. Months later, Zoila and Pablo run into some problems with Valentina. They are forced to go to the police station and retrieve their daughter, who has been detained for having blood in the back seat of her car. That night, Zoila and Pablo discuss their current significant others: Javier and Helen. Pablo reveals that Helen never laughs at his jokes or cooks for him. Zoila brags that Javier is a chef, and comments that Pablo is not funny. That night, the couple have a one night stand. Pablo, thinking that it means they're getting back together, breaks up with Helen. Zoila breaks the news to Pablo that their one night together doesn't mean anything, and that she is remaining with Javier. This leaves Pablo heartbroken. After Zoila decides to give Pablo a second chance and allow him to move back in, Helen stops by the Diaz home. Zoila is surprised. Helen says that Pablo left his things at her house so she just wanted to drop them off. Zoila says she'll go get her husband, but Helen says for Zoila not to bother since she'd rather not see her ex. "Of course," Zoila responds, "and what it's worth, I'm sorry about everything." Helen asks what Zoila is talking about. Zoila says that she was sure it must be difficult for Pablo to leave her like he did. Helen is surprised. She tells Zoila that she doesn't know what Pablo has been telling his wife, but she broke up with him over a month ago. Zoila is shocked. Helen says that she couldn't stand Pablo for one more day. Helen proceeds to leave. "I'll tell him you stopped by," Zoila says, shocked at the new information she has learned. She heads back inside her house. Pablo asked who was at the door, and Zoila tells him it was Helen, dropping off his belongings. A nervous Pablo asks if she had anything interesting to say, now worried that Zoila knows the truth. Zoila says that she did, and that it was great. Pablo says he doesn't want Zoila to think he came home because he had no place else to go. "Are you sure you're not angry?" he asks. "What I am, Pablo, is relieved," Zoila replies. She gets her jacket, keys, kisses Pablo on the cheek, and tells him goodbye, thusly ending their marriage. Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 2 Characters